1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for enabling immediate record entry of financial transactions made by use of a credit card, automatic teller card or similar card (referred to collectively herein as bank card).
2. Prior Art
The convenience of using a bank card in financial transactions has been a major factor leading to its widespread public acceptance. The desire for convenience, however, has resulted in poor accountability of bank card transactions. Users frequently disregard proper record keeping because the convenience of the bank card develops habits of laziness. Transaction slips are frequently lost or simply thrown away.
Various methods have been developed to encourage a more careful practice of record keeping; however, none have developed sufficient simplicity and ease to encourage public acceptance. Instead, users continue to bear the frustration of overdrawn accounts or forgotten transactions.